


Cold Comfort 日本語

by GenericAuthorName



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Haircuts, Happy Ending, Ice Cream, Non-Consensual Haircuts, POV Third Person, Sexism, Twins
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericAuthorName/pseuds/GenericAuthorName
Summary: 鏡音レンは中学のドレスコードのルールの１つが大嫌いでした。





	Cold Comfort 日本語

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cold Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223805) by [GenericAuthorName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericAuthorName/pseuds/GenericAuthorName). 



> 日本語でペラペラ話さないから、文法の小さい誤りがあるかも。

ピアスする少年は？　どうでもいい 。

爪を塗る少年は？　どうでもいい 。

入れ墨書いた少年は？ この入れ墨はもしガンッグ関連やナチの卍やこんな種類ないなら、どうでもいい 。

長い髪ある少年は？　ダメ。

鏡音レンはその特色が全てある。レンは両方の耳にピアスを一本する。左肩に四角く赤い字で「０２」の入れ墨がある。厳密に言えば、リンはレンの爪を塗るけど,　レンの爪はいずれにせよ黄色く塗っている。そして、レンの肩の長さの髪は小さいポニーテールに束ねた。

「男の子の学生は髪が長くない方がいい。耳と襟の上に髪を切らなければなりません。」とドレスコードを言って、レンの肩の長さの髪はそのルールをもちろん犯す。レンのピアスとレンの塗る爪とレンの入れ墨が全部OKけど、レンの長い髪はダメ。

しかし、レンは長い髪が好きだ。小さいポニーテールを頭の前後に弾むの好きだ。寒い時に、耳と首を温めるように、ポニーテールを引き出すの好きだ。。リンと言う双子姉と合わすの好きだ。でも、散髪の後で、もうポニーテールがなくて、もう温かい耳と温かい首がなくて、もうリンと合わせすことがない。

レンに４０００円を呉れるながら、あ母さんは「レン、長い髪が好きなことが分かるけど、私はドレスコードを書かなかった。何処でもに散髪しに行ってもいい。そして、変更を保持してもいい。」と言った。

レンはお金を財布に入れて、リンとレンは自転車で一緒行った。レンとリンは行く理髪店は家に一番近くないけど、ソフトサーブのアイスクリーム屋の隣です。レンは散髪の後にアイスクリームを食べることは少しいいと思った。

* * *

「いらっしゃい 。」床屋と言った。「誰ははじめに散髪しますか？」

「僕は」レンと、リンは待合所のソファーに座らながら、言った。

「はい、バーバーチェアに座ってください。」床屋と言った。レンがバーバーチェアに座った時、床屋は「どんな散髪をしましょうか？」と聞いた。

「えっと、中学が月曜日に始まって、ドレスコードによると、短い髪をしなければなりません。」レンと答えた。

「はい、短い散髪。特定のが欲しいですか？」床屋と、レンの首の周りには鼻紙の切れを包まながら、言った。

「えっと、今まで、いつも長い髪が有ったから、短い散髪が分からないけど、まだスタイリングを出来たいです。」レンと、床屋はレンにバーバーのケープを被せながら、答えた。

レンのポニーテールを取り出さながら、「はい、分かりました。どう後ろと側をバリカンで短く切って、頂点は指の長さにはさみで切りましょうか？スタイリングがたくさん出来ます。」床屋と言った。

「ええ、しましょう。」レンと言った。

床屋は左手でバリカンを取り上げて、バリカンにガードを付けて、櫛を取り上げた。左耳の前の髪を櫛で持ち上げて、バリカンを付けて、「準備ですか？」と聞いた。

レンは目を閉めた、大きい息を吸って「はい」と言った。

床屋はバリカンではレンの髪の側と後ろを早くて、短めに切った。早い二巡の後、レンの耳と襟もう全然接触しなかった。そして、床屋はバリカンを消してはさみを持ち上げた。散髪は易しくなるように、床屋ははさみでレンの頭の頂点の髪の長さの四分の三ぐらいを速く切った。水とスプレーすることでレンの髪を濡らす後に、床屋は「はさみオーバーコーム」と言う手法で切ることをもう始めた。小さい髪束を櫛に持ち上げて、櫛の歯に過ぎる部分を切って、次々に他の髪束にこの方法を繰り返した。コーム、スニップスニップスニップ・コーム、スニップスニップスニップ・・・切るの終わた時、レンの髪の頂点の方が後ろと側より少し長いのに、頂点も短かった。今、大半のレンの髪は床の重ねにある。

バーバーのケーブと鼻紙を脱いで、レンは頭を前方に傾げさせた。耳の周辺と首の後ろにシェービングクリームを付けて、剃った。タオルでレンの髪を拭いて、髪の前はスパイキになるように、ヘアリキッドを付けた。床屋は「終わった」と言う時、レンは目を開いて鏡に新しいヘアを見た。

最小のポニーテールを束ねることが短すぎる。天気は冷たい時に、これは耳と首を全然温めなかった。リンの肩の長さの髪に全然似らない。レンは新しいヘアがもう嫌いだのに、床屋に「ありがとう」と言って、１５００円を払った。中学は、床屋じゃない、こんなように切させたから、床屋に怒るのあまり理にかなわない。

レンはバーバーチェアから上げて、リンに「準備の？」と聞いた。

リンは頷いてソファーから上げた。むしろドアに行くのに、バーバーチェアに座った。床屋は「君も散髪が欲しいですか？」

「はい。」リンと怖さじゃあないで言った。「丁度兄のようにください。」

「確信していますか？」と床屋は言った。

「はい、全て確信です。

床屋は肩をすぐめて、バーバーチェアを上げて、リンの首に鼻紙のとバーバーケープを包めて、リンのボーを脱いで、レンの髪のようにリンの髪を切った。バリカンで切った同じの後ろと側、はさみオーバーコームで切っ同じのた頂点、沿った同じの耳の周辺と襟、同じのスパイキの髪の前は。レンの散髪の時に、レンは目を閉めたけど、リンの散髪の時に、リンは目を閉めなかった。床屋は「終わった」と言った時に、リンとレンは同ヘアがもう有った。

「 _また合わすでしょう。_ 」とレンは、リンがバーバチェアから上げながら、思った。

「レン、アイスクリームを得ようね。」リンと言った。

* * *

 

レンはスワールコーンを二本買って。一本はレン用と一本リン用だ。アイスクリームを食べながら、テーブルに座って「リンも何故髪切ったの？」と聞いた。

「フェアじゃあないから」リンと言った。「君は学校に髪短く切らさせられたら、あたしも髪切る。僕ら合わした方が良くて、ルールは少女が髪も短くない方がいいと言わないんだ。」

「ええ、合わした方がいい。ありがとう。」レンと言った。

「いいえ。」リンと言った、「ところで、新しいヘア好きの？」

「ううん、嫌いんだ。短過ぎる。」レンは答えた。「君はどう？」

「ちょっと好き。」リンと言った「少し柔らかいね。」

「うんけど、寒くなる時にどう？」レンと聞いた。

「ビーニーかぶる？」リンと答えた。

「うんけど、ビーニーはポニテに束ねられないね。」レンと言った。

「ええ、これは仕方ないたどろ。」リンと言った。

* * *

「ママ！パパ！家に居ますよね。」レンと呼びんだ。

「はい。」両親と呼び戻った。「新散髪を見せだろうね。」

両親はレンをまず見た。「立派な散髪。」母と言って、父と言った「良さそうだよ。」

「ちょっと短いと思います。」とレンは、頭の後ろを撫でながら、言った。

「レン、すねないで」リンと、 頭の後ろも撫でながら、言った。「そんな悪くないです。」

「まって」母と言った。「リンちゃんも散髪した？」

「はい。」リンと言った。「丁度レンのようにだ。」

父はちょっとクックッした。 _もちろんリンも髪切った。_ 「双子はまだ合わすでしょう。」

* * *

３年間にリンとレンはこの同じの短い散髪が有った。レンは全然好きじゃあなかった。毎月の初の土曜日に、両親は３５００円を呉れて、双子は一緒に自転車で理髪店に行って、その後にアイスクリームをする。除いて夏の休みに、学校がないから、ドレスコードもないから、レンは髪を短く切らなくてもいいから、切らなかった。リンとレンの髪は少し速く伸びるのに、夏の休みの最後に、まだポニーテールに束ねられる事に短過ぎで、中学に始める所に、レンはもう切らさせられる。

リンはレンの短い髪を撫でるのが好きだ。レンの散髪したばかりに、いつも撫でた、「産毛の時」。リンとレンはいつも一緒に寝て、寝ている間に、手が互いの髪に有った。リンと髪を切る床屋除いて、レンは誰も短い髪を触らさせなかった。

中学を卒業した後、リンとレンは高校に行く。高校のドレスコードは少年に髪を短く切らさせられなかったから、レンは長い髪を最後伸び直せる。中学は五月に終わった、十月の最後に、レンのポニテがもう有った。

 


End file.
